


Елизавета

by Contesina



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Fandom Kombat 2012, Gen, Pre-Canon, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contesina/pseuds/Contesina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Почему Элсбет Тассиони решила стать адвокатом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Елизавета

У Элсбет Тассиони цветастая сумка, чашка с изображением трилистника и веснушки на носу. Адвокат Элсбет Тассиони опрокидывает чужие стойки с зонтиками, переворачивает представления о жизни и путается в собачьих поводках. Она любит есть сэндвичи на мосту и доводить судей до белого каления. А еще она собиралась стать монахиней.

У Элсбет были прекрасные рекомендации — дядя-епископ и мама — ревностная католичка. Элсбет нравилось читать розарий и перебирать четки перед сном. Она считала своей покровительницей мудрую Елизавету, жену Захарии, и могла дать совет кому угодно в свои двенадцать лет. Конечно, не надеясь, что совету последуют, но если ее лучшую подругу зовут Мэри, разве можно удержаться?

На тринадцатилетие дядя подарил ей медальон с образом Елизаветы, и, кажется, ее судьба была решена. Она станет кармелиткой и будет помогать больным и увечным. Она будет молиться за всех попавших в беду и оставшихся без помощи. Дядя кивал, слушая ее, руки сложены на поясе, чашка с остывшим чаем на столике рядом. Чашка из старого сервиза, привезенного семьей из Италии. Хотя нет, даже не из Италии. Сицилия — это не Италия, это лучше, и там апельсины ярче солнца и вкусное мороженое. Элсбет вздыхала исподтишка — наверное, монахиням нельзя есть мороженое, это грех, но ради призвания можно поступиться одной мирской радостью. А апельсиновое дерево в монастыре найдется, или она сама его посадит. Жаль только, что до этого еще несколько лет, мама объяснила, до совершеннолетия принять обеты нельзя.

Ее младший брат собирался стать кондитером и кормить всех марципанами. Элсбет молилась за него каждый вечер перед распятием, которое висит над ее кроватью в школе. Она нечасто видела семью, но молилась за них каждый вечер. И за маму, яростная вера которой преодолевала все. И за отца, хотя он не верил и издевался над маминой верой, когда возвращался из очередного рейса и накачивался виски. Он не итальянец, он не видел солнца Сицилии, но мама все равно его любила. И еще он терпеть не мог мороженого.

На четырнадцать лет к ней снова приехал дядя, и, как обычно, поздравил с днем рождения и подарил серебряную цепочку к ее крестику. Он пообещал, что вечером заберет ее и посадит на автобус до Чикаго — как обычно, чтобы она провела следующие два дня с семьей. Школа строгих правил, но для нее сделают исключение. Но вечером он ее не забрал. И все перестало быть как обычно.

Когда Элсбет Рокфорд выпускается из школы, она меняет фамилию на мамину — Тассиони. Она больше не хочет быть кармелиткой, хотя допускает мысль, что когда-нибудь, может быть, примкнет к терциариям. Она по-прежнему хочет помогать людям, но не так, как раньше — не созерцательно ухаживая за ранами. Она также допускает, что сможет обмануть, если понадобится. И меняет покровительницу с жены Захарии на Елизавету Португальскую — потому что эта Елизавета сумела бы вовремя оказаться рядом, остановить убийство, отвести руку отца, укрыть собой брата, оттолкнуть мать, и все остались бы в живых. Она умела действовать, эта Елизавета.

У Элсбет Тассиони сумка в легкомысленных цветах, четки в кармане и апельсины в офисе. Она очень любит мороженое и часто звонит дяде. Она хранит медальон с локоном брата в столике у кровати и никогда, никогда не сидит сложа руки.


End file.
